Маритен
, Франция |гражданство = |подданство = |дата смерти = 28.04.1973 |место смерти = , Франция |отец = |мать = |супруг = |супруга = |дети = |награды и премии = Большая литературная премия Французской академии (1961) |сайт = |викисклад = }} Жа́к Марите́н ( ; 18 ноября 1882 года, Париж — 28 апреля 1973 года, Тулуза, Франция) — французский философ, теолог, один из основателей и виднейших представителей неотомизма. Профессор Принстона (1948—1960). Биография В 1901 году в Сорбонне он познакомился с эмигранткой-еврейкой из Ростова, поэтессой Раисой Уманцовой (1883—1960); в 1904 году они поженилисьJacques MaritainРаиса Уманцева (Уманцова). Её сестра Вера Уманцова большую часть жизни прожила с ними. Получивший протестантское воспитание и изучавший в университете биологию, в 1906 году Жак Маритен вместе с женой принимает католичество. Преподавал во Франции и США. Научная деятельность Своей задачей он видел интегрировать современную философию с идеями св. Фомы Аквинского. В своих лекциях и многочисленных книгах Маритен защищает католичество от многообразного модернизма, считая необходимым интегрировать прогресс и традицию в рамках католической веры. Современные проблемы могут и должны быть решены христиански. Кроме того, работы Маритена посвящены, например, политике и эстетике. Интегральный гуманизм Социальные идеи Жака Маритена направлены на решение проблем современности в христианском ключе. «Выход из ситуации кризиса современной ему эпохи виделся Маритену в утверждении „теоцентрического гуманизма“, „персоналистической демократии“, христианизации всех областей духовной культуры и экуменическом сближении религий». В работе «Сумерки цивилизации» Маритен описывает становление гуманистических идей, и ошибки, приведшие к их вырождению. Гуманизм понимается мыслителем как развитие всех возможностей человека, раскрытие его первоначального величия. Но гуманизму, начиная с античности, свойственен порок замыкания человека на самом себе. Именно в изоляции человеческой природы от Высшего существа, согласно Маритену, коренятся проблемы современного человечества. В отсутствие Бога, человек теряет и свою душу, что приводит к появлению таких теорий отчаяния и абсурда как философия Ницше или экзистенциализм. Две крайности представляют марксизм, полностью замкнувшийся в своем рационализме, и христианский гуманизм, изолировавший разум на поисках «Града человека-бога вместо обращения к идеалу Града личности, сотворенной по образу Божию». Духовное преобразование и обновление цивилизации Маритен связывал с выдвигаемым им проектом «интегрального гуманизма», преодолевающего отпадение человека от Бога через восстановление трансцендентных оснований человеческой жизни. В такой новой цивилизации христианская вера будет сочетаться с секулярными институтами. Источником суверенитета государства будет Бог, главными целями государства станут социальные, и христианские идеалы станут для социальной политики государства каноном. В такой христиански инспирированной демократии религия будет регулировать на высшем уровне отношения между индивидами, и человеческая свобода будет развиваться. Фашизм и коммунизм искореняли такую свободу, а либерализм, поощряющий эгоизм и индивидуализм, противоречит христианским нормам. Интегральный же гуманизм рассматривает человека как единство божественного и человеческого начал. Маритен не считает свою концепцию, в отличие от марксистского гуманизма, утопичной. Социалистический гуманизм абсолютизирует коллективное начало, либеральный — индивидуальное, а интегральный гуманизм придерживается золотой середины, сочетая обновление с сохранением традиционных ценностей. Соблюдение трех основных принципов интегрального гуманизма — утверждение ценностей личности, совместное существование людей в стремлении к общественному благу, а также христианско-теистическая направленность, ведущая к экуменическому сближению верующих, с точки зрения Маритена, приведет к существованию общества, в котором наиболее полно смогут раскрываться способности личности, а также будет воплощаться человеческая свобода. Чтобы охарактеризовать значение интегрального гуманизма Маритена для развития католической церкви в XX веке, достаточно упомянуть, что в 1967 г. в энциклике «О прогрессе народов» («Populorum progressio») Павел VI писал о стремлении католической церкви к реализации идеала «интегрального гуманизма». Научные труды * La Philosophie bergsonienne: études critiques. Marcel Rivière et Cie., 1914. Philosophy and Thomism. New York: Philosophical Library, 1955. * Art et scolastique. Librairie de l'Art Catholique, 1920. (The 1927 edition contains "Frontières de la poésie" and important notes.) and Scholasticism and The Frontiers of Poetry. Tr. Joseph W. Evans. New York: Charles Scribner's Sons, 1962. * Éléments de Philosophie I: Introduction générale à la philosophie. Téqui, 1920. Introduction to Philosophy. Tr. E. I. Watkin. London: Sheed and Ward, 1944. * Théonas ou les entretiens d'un sage et deux philosophes sur diverses matières inégalement actuelles. First publication in the Revue Universelle, April 1920 to April 1921, 1st edition, Nouvelle Librairie Nationale, 1921; 2nd edition, corrected, 1925. Conversations of a Sage. Tr. F.J. Sheed. London: Sheed and Ward, 1933. * Antimoderne. Éditions de la Revue des Jeunes, 1922. * De la vie d'oraison. 1st edition privately printed, Saint-Maurice d'Augaune, 1922; 2nd edition revised, l'Art Catholique, 1925. Raïssa Maritain and intelligence. New York: P. J. Kennedy, 1928. * Éléments de philosophie II: L'ordre des concepts, I - Petite logique (Logique formelle). Téqui, 1923. Introduction to Logic. New York: Sheed and Ward, 1937; Formal Logic. New York: Sheed and Ward, 1937. * Réflexions sur l'intelligence et sur sa vie propre. Bibliothèque français de philosophie, Nouvelle Librairie Nationale, 1924, 1926, 1930; Desclée, 1938. * Trois Réformateurs: Luther, Descartes, Rousseau. Librairie Plon, 1925. Reformers: Luther, Descartes, Rousseau. New York: Charles Scribner's Sons, 1929. * Georges Rouault, peintre et lithographe. Éditions Polyglotte, Frapier, 1926. Roualt. New York: Harry N. Abrams, Inc., in association with Pocket Books, Inc., 1954. * Reponse à Jean Cocteau. Librairie Stock, 1926 and Faith: Letters between Jacques Maritain and Jean Cocteau. New York: Philosophical Library, 1948. * Une opinion sur Charles Maurras et le devoir des catholiques. Plon, 1926. * Primauté du spirituel. Plon, 1927. Things That Are Not Caesar's. Tr. J.F. Scanlan. New York: Charles Scribner's Sons, 1930. * Quelques pages sur Léon Bloy. Cahiers de la Quinzaine, 10e de la 18 serie, á l'Action du Livre, 1927. * Clairvoyance de Rome par les auteurs du ‘Pourquoi Rome a parlé.' (J. Maritain et D. Lallement), Ed. Spes, 1929. * Le Docteur angelique. Desclée de Brouwer, 1930. Thomas Aquinas. Tr. F.J. Scanlan, London: Sheed and Ward, 1931; Tr. revised Peter O' Reilly and Joseph W. Evans. New York: Meridian Books, 1958. * Religion et culture. dition originale: premier numéro de la collection des questions disputées. Desclée de Brouwer, 1930. 2nd edition, with a preface, 1946. and Culture. London: Sheed and Ward, 1931. * Distinguer pour unir: ou, les degrès du savoir. Desclée de Brouwer, 1932. to Unite: or, The Degrees of Knowledge. Tr. under the supervision of G.B. Phelan. New York: Charles Scribner's Sons, 1959. * Le songe de Descartes. Correa, 1932. Dream of Descartes. Tr. Mabelle L. Andison, New York: Philosophical Library, 1944. * Du regime temporel et de la liberté. Desclée de Brouwer, 1933. in the modern world. Tr. Richard O'Sullivan. London: Sheed & Ward, 1935. * De la philosophie chrétienne. disputées," Vol. IX, Desclée de Brouwer, 1933.essay on Christian philosophy. Tr. Edward H. Flannery. New York, Philosophical Library, 1955. * Sept leçons sur l'être et les premiers principes de la raison spéculative. Téqui, 1934. Preface to Metaphysics: Seven Lectures on Being. New York and London: Sheed and Ward, 1939. * Frontières de la poésie. Louis Rouart et Fils, 1935. and Poetry. Tr. E. de P. Matthews. New York: Philosophical Library, 1943. * Science et sagesse, suivi d'éclaircissements sur ses frontières et son objet. "Cours et documents de Philosophie." Téqui, 1935. and Wisdom. New York: Charles Scribner's Sons, 1940. * Lettre sur l'indépendance. Desclée de Brouwer, 1935. * La philosophie de la nature, essai critique sur ses frontières et son objet. Téqui, 1935. of Nature. Tr. Imelda C. Byrne. New York: Philosophical Library, 1951 * Humanisme intégral: problemes temporels et spirituals d'une nouvelle chrétienté. Fernand Aubier, 1936. Two translations: True humanism. Tr. M.R. Adamson. London: Bles, 1938; Integral Humanism: Temporal and Spiritual Problems of a New Christendom. Tr. Joseph W. Evans New York: Charles Scribner's Sons, 1968.] * Situation de la poésie. Desclée de Brouwer, 1938. Raïssa Maritain Situation of Poetry. Tr. Marshall Suther. New York: Philosophical Library, 1955. * Les Juifs parmi les nations. Éditions du Cerf, 1938. Christian Look at the Jewish Question. New York: Longmans, Green, 1939. * Questions de conscience. disputées," Vol. XXI 2nd edition. Desclée de Brouwer, 1938. * Quatre essais sur l'esprit dans sa condition charnelle. Bibliothèque français de philosophie, Desclée de Brouwer, 1939. Nouvelle Édition revue, Alsatia, 1956. * Antisemitism. London, G. Bles, 1939. * De la justice politique, notes sur la presente guerre. Collection "Presences," Plon, 1940. * Scholasticism and Politics. New York, The Macmillan Company, 1940. Mortimer Jerome Adler * A travers le désastre. New York: Éditions de la Maison française, 1941 My Country, Through the Disaster. New York: Longmans, Green, 1941. * La pensée de Saint Paul, textes choisis et présentés. New York: Éditions de la Maison française, 1941. Living Thoughts of Saint Paul. Tr. Harry Lorin Binsse. New York: Longmans, Green, 1941. * Ransoming the Time. New York: Scribner's, 1941. Tr. Harry Lorin Binsse. translation of essays written in French, but not collected in a single volume. * Confession de foi, New York: Éditions de la Maison française, 1941. translation of an essay published in I Believe. Ed. Clifton Fadiman. London: Allen and Unwin, 1940. * Le Crépuscule de la civilisation. Montréal: Éditions de l'Arbre, 1941. Twilight of Civilization. London: Sheed and Ward, 1946. * Les droits de l'homme et la loi naturelle. New York: Éditions de la Maison française, 1942. Rights of Man and Natural Law. Tr. Doris C. Anson. New York: Charles Scribner's Sons, 1943. * Saint Thomas and the problem of evil. Tr. Mrs. Gordon Andison. Milwaukee: Marquette University Press, 1942. * Christianisme et Démocratie. New York: Éditions de la Maison française, 1943. and Democracy. Tr. Doris C. Anson. New York: Charles Scribner's Sons, 1944. * Sort de l'homme, Neuchâtel: Éditions de La Baconnière, 1943. * Education at the Crossroads. New Haven: Yale University Press, 1943. à la croisée des chemins. Egloff, 1947; republished, with additional material, as Pour une philosophie de l'education. Arthème Fayard, 1959. Nouvelle édition, 1969. * Principes d'une politique humaniste. New York: Éditions de la maison française, 1944. * A travers la victoire. Hartmann, 1945. * Messages 1941-1944. New York: Éditions de la Maison française; Hartmann, 1945. * Pour la justice. New York: Éditions de la Maison française, 1945. * Court traité de l'existence et de l'existant. Hartmann, 1947. and the Existent. Tr. Lewis Galantière and Gerald B. Phelan. New York: Pantheon Books, 1948. * La personne et le bien commun. Desclée de Brouwer, 1947. Person and the Common Good. Tr. John J. Fitzgerald. New York: Charles Scribner's Sons, 1947. * De Bergson à Thomas d'Aquin, essais de métaphysique et de morale. New York: Éditions de la Maison française, 1944. Hartmann, 1947. * Art and faith. New York, Philosophical Library, 1948. Réponse a Jean Cocteau, 1933. * Raison et raisons, essais détachés. Egloff, 1948. Range of Reason. New York: Charles Scribner's Sons, 1952. * La signification de l'athéisme contemporain. Collection "Courier de Iles." Desclée de Brouwer, 1949. * Man's destiny in eternity. Boston: Beacon Pr., 1949. Arthur H. Compton, Maude Boyden et al. * Etienne Gilson, philosophe de la chrétienté. Cerf, 1949. * Man and the State. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1951. et L'État. Tr. into French by Robert and France Duval. Presses Universitaires de France, 1953. * Lettres inédites sur l'inquiétude moderne. Éditions universelles, 1951. René Schwob * Neuf leçons sur les notions premières de la philosophie morale. "Cours et documents de philosophie." Téqui, 1951. Introduction to Basic Problems of Moral Philosophy. Albany, N.Y.: Magi Books, 1990. * Approches de Dieu. Collection "Sagesse et cultures." Alsatia, 1953. to God. New York: Harper and Brothers, 1954. * Creative Intuition in Art and Poetry. New York: Pantheon Books, 1953. créatrice dans l'art et dans la poésie. Desclée de Brouwer, 1966. * On the Philosophy of History. New York: Charles Scribner's Sons, 1957. une philosophie de l'histoire. Tr. Mgr Charles Journet. Éditions du Seuil, 1959. * Reflections on America. New York: Charles Scribner's Sons, 1958. sur l'Amérique. Fayard, 1959. * Pour une philosophie de l'éducation. Fayard, 1959. * Liturgy and contemplation. London: G. Chapman, 1960. Raïssa Maritain * The Responsibility of the Artist. New York: Charles Scribner's Sons,1960. responsabilité de l'artiste. Tr. Georges and Christianne Brazzola, Fayard, 1961. * Le philosophe dans la cité. Alsatia, 1960. * La philosophie morale. I. Examen historique et critique des grands systemes. Gallimard, Bibliothèque de Idées, 1960. Philosophy. Ed. Joseph W. Evans. London: G. Bles, 1964. * On the use of philosophy; three essays. Princeton, N.J.: Princeton University Press, 1961. * The Education of Man. Ed. Donald and Idella Gallagher. New York: Doubleday and Co., 1962. * Dieu et la permission du mal. Desclée de Brouwer, 1963. and the Permission of Evil. Milwaukee: The Bruce Publishing Co., 1966. * Carnet de notes. Desclée de Brouwer, 1965. Tr. Joseph W. Evans. Albany: Magi Books/ Notre Dame, IN: University of Notre Dame Press, 1984. * Le mystère d'Israël et autres essais. Desclée de Brouwer, 1965. * Le paysan de la Garonne: Une vieux laïc s'interroge à propos du temps présent. Desclée de Brouwer, 1967. Peasant of the Garonne: An Old Layman Questions Himself about the Present Time. Tr. Micheal Cuddihy and Elizabeth Hughes. New York: Holt, Rinehart, and Winston, 1968. * De la grâce et de l'humanité de Jésus, Bruges: Desclée de Brouwer, 1967. the Grace and Humanity of Jesus. Tr. Joseph W. Evans. New York: Herder and Herder, 1969. * De l'église du Christ, la personne de l'Église et son personnel. Desclée de Brouwer, 1970. the Church of Christ: The Person of the Church and Her Personnel. Tr. Joseph W. Evans. Notre Dame, IN: University of Notre Dame Press, 1973. * Approches sans entraves. Librairie Arthème Fayard, 1973. * Jacques Maritain, Emmanuel Mounier (1929-1939): Correspondance. Desclée de Brouwer, 1973. * Une grande amitié: correspondance, 1926-1972 / Julien Green et Jacques Maritain. Présentée et annotée par Jean-Pierre Piriou. * Précédée de Jacques Maritain vivant de Julien Green. Plon, 1979. story of two souls: the correspondence of Jacques Maritain and Julien Green. Ed. Henry Bars and Eric Jourdan. Tr. with an introduction and revised notes by Bernard Doering. New York: Fordham University Press, 1988. * La loi naturelle ou loi non écrite: texte inédit, établi par Georges Brazzola. Fribourg, Suisse: Éditions universitaires, 1986. on Natural Law. Tr. William Sweet. In The Collected Works of Jacques Maritain, Vol. VI, Notre Dame, IN: University of Notre Dame Press, (forthcoming). * Exiles and fugitives: the letters of Jacques and Raïssa Maritain, Allen Tate, and Caroline Gordon. Ed. John M. Dunaway. Baton Rouge: Louisiana State University Press, 1992. * L'Europe et l'idée fédérale: textes publiés par le Cercle d'études Jacques et Raïssa Maritain. Mame, 1993. ; Переводы на русский язык * * * * * ** ** * * * * Литература ; На русском языке * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; На других языках * Allard, Jean-Louis. L'éducation à la liberté ou la philosophie de l'éducation de Jacques Maritain. Ottawa: Éditions de l'Université d'Ottawa, 1978. * Allard, Jean-Louis. Education for Freedom: The Philosophy of Education of Jacques Maritain. Notre Dame, IN: University of Notre Dame Press, 1982. * Allard, Jean-Louis. Jacques Maritain, Philosophe dans la Cité/ A Philosopher in the World. Ottawa: University of Ottawa Press, 1985. * American Maritain Association. Selected Papers from the Conference-Seminar on Jacques Maritain's The Degrees of Knowledge. St. Louis, MO: American Maritain Association, 1981. * Bars, Henry. Maritain en notre temps. Paris: Bernard Grasset, 1959. * Croteau, Jacques. Les fondements thomistes du personnalisme de Maritain. Ottawa: Éditions de l'Université d'Ottawa, 1950. * Daly, Mary F. Natural Knowledge of God in the Philosophy of Jacques Maritain. Rome: Officium Libri Catholici-Catholic Book Agency, 1966. * Daujat, Jean. Maritain: Un maître pour notre temps. Paris: Téqui, 1978. * DiJoseph, John. Jacques Maritain and the Moral Foundation of Democracy. Lanham, MD: Rowman & Littlefield, 1996. * Doering, Bernard. Jacques Maritain and the French Catholic Intellectuals. Notre Dame, IN: University of Notre Dame Press, 1983. * Dunaway, John M. Jacques Maritain. Boston: Twayne Publishers, 1978. * Eco, Umberto. Storiografia Medievale ed Estetica Teorica Appunti Metodologici su Jacques Maritain. Turin: Edizioni di "Filosofia," 1961. * Evans, Joseph W. Jacques Maritain (1882-1973): A Biographical Memoir. Washington, D.C.: National Academy of Education, 1973. * Evans, Joseph W., ed. Jacques Maritain: The Man and His Achievement. New York: Sheed and Ward, 1963. * Fecher, Charles A. The Philosophy of Jacques Maritain. Westminster, MD: Newman Press, 1953. * Floucat, Yves. Pour une philosophie chrétienne: éléments d'un débat fondamental. Paris: Téqui, 1983. * Gallagher, Donald and Idella. The Achievement of Jacques and Raissa Maritain: A Bibliography. New York: Doubleday and Co., 1962. * Hubert, Bernard and Yves Floucat, eds. Jacques Maritain et ses contemporains. Paris: Desclée, 1991. * Hudson, Deal W. and Matthew J. Mancini, eds. Understanding Maritain: Philosopher and Friend. Macon, GA: Mercer Univ. Press, 1987. * Institut International Jacques Maritain. International Jacques Maritain Institute. Droits des peuples, Droits de l'homme. Paris: Éditions du Centurion, 1984. * Jimenez Berguecio, Julio, S.J. La ortodoxia de Jacques Maritain, ante un ataque recente. Talca, Chile: Libreria Cervantes, 1948. * Jung, Hwa Yol. The Foundation of Jacques Maritain's Political Philosophy. Gainesville, FL: University of Florida Press, 1960. * Knasas, John F. X., ed. Jacques Maritain: The Man and His Metaphysics. IV of Études maritainiennes/Maritain Studies. Mishawaka, IN: American Maritain Association, 1988. * McInerny, Ralph. Art and Prudence: Studies in the Thought of Jacques Maritain. Notre Dame, IN: University of Notre Dame Press, 1988. * Michener, Norah Willis. Maritain on the Nature of Man in a Christian Democracy. Hull (Canada): Éditions "L'Eclair," 1955. * Minkiel, Stephen J., C.M., ed. Jacques Maritain: The Man for Our Times. Erie, PA: Gannon University Press, 1981. * National Academy of Education. Proceedings of the National Academy of Education. "Jacques Maritain, A Biographical Memoir," Joseph W. Evans. Washington, D.C.: National Academy of Education, 1978, pp. 92–127. * Nielsen, Kai. "An Examination of the Thomistic Theory of Natural Moral Law." In Natural Law Forum 4 (1959), 44-71. Reprinted in his God and the Grounding of Morality. Ottawa, ON: University of Ottawa Press, 1991, ch. 3, pp. 41–68. * Nottingham, William J. Christian Faith and Secular Action: An Introduction to the Life and Thought of Jacques Maritain. St. Louis, MO: The Bethany Press, 1968. * Papini, Roberto, ed. L'Apporto del Personalismo alla Costruzione dell' Europa. Milan: Massimo, 1981. * Papini, Roberto, ed. Jacques Maritain e la Società Contemporanea. Milan: Massimo, 1978. * Possenti, Vittorio. Una Filosofia per la Transizione. Milan: Massimo, 1984. * Possenti, Vittorio, ed. Jacques Maritain: Oggi. Milan: Vita e Pensiero, 1983. * Possenti, Vittorio, ed. Maritain e Marx. Milan: Massimo, 1978. * Possenti, Vittorio. "Philosophie du droit et loi naturelle selon Jacques Maritain." In Jacques Maritain: philosophe dans la cité / a philosopher in the world. Ed. Jean-Louis Allard. Ottawa: University of Ottawa Press, 1985, pp. 313–326. * Prouvost, Géry. Catholicité de l'intelligence métaphysique: La philosophie dans la foi selon Jacques Maritain. Paris: Pierre * Téqui, 1991. * Prouvost, Géry. Étienne Gilson-Jacques Maritain: Correspondance 1923-1971. Paris: Librairie Philosophique J. Vrin, 1991. * Ramsey, Paul. Nine Modern Moralists. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, 1962. * Redpath, Peter A., ed. From Twilight to Dawn: The Cultural Vision of Jacques Maritain. Mishawaka, IN: American Maritain Association, 1990. * Torre, Michael D., ed. Freedom in the Modern World: Jacques Maritain, Yves R. Simon, Mortimer J. Adler. Mishawaka, IN: American Maritain Association, 1990. См. также * Жозеф Марешаль * Этьен Анри Жильсон * Фридрих Веттер * Мартин Грабман * Давид Бергер * Дезире Мерсье Ссылки * Маритен, Жак // Богослов.ру * Маритен, Жак Категория:Неотомисты Категория:Выпускники лицея Генриха IV Категория:Философы Франции Категория:Философы XX века Категория:Философы по алфавиту Категория:Персоналии:Этика Категория:Эстетики Категория:Профессора Принстонского университета